Talk:Prophecy (episode)
2380? The 2380 reference seems non-canon to me, what trek has even referenced this era? also, didn't they not even mention the name of the Klingon ship in the episode, or did they? we shouldn't use the name unless it was referenced in the episode. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 06:26, 8 Oct 2004 (CEST) :Agreed; the name of the ship was never mentioned in "Prophecy". I don't really even know where the name "Oklath" comes from, but it's definitely not canon. Recommend deletion. -- EtaPiscium 08:38, 10 Oct 2004 (CEST) Klingon savior plot? The article is missing the entire plot of the episode - that the Klingons were looking for a savior, and thought that Torres' unborn child was the one.Tfleming 01:12, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Drinking songs The Klingon Drinking Song Nelix sings seems to be the same one Worf and Huraga sing in the DS9 Episode "The Way of the Warrior", although he only sings the first two lines and than repeats the first one whene the scene fades out. This might be worth referencing. -- 09:50, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Sleeper ship? Is it appropriate to compare this Klingon ship to the sleeper ship from the earlier episode? The ship in this episode was a generational ship, but not a sleeper ship.--31dot 02:30, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :You are right, the ships are different, but i find the parallel quite obvious. Jackoverfull 23:58, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::What parallel? Other than the fact that both ships are slow, I don't see it. Generational and sleeper are two entirely different ideas. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:06, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::: Probably something about the ship being on a hundred-year-old mission. I don't think there is really anything stated about either being too particularly slow. --Alan 04:53, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I meant to slow to complete their mission by conventional means. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:16, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Nitpick :*''During the battle between Paris and T'Greth, the bat'leths bend quite obviously, perhaps being made of plastic.'' Or perhaps the warriors are so strong they can bend the bat'leths. — Morder 16:52, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :A good sword blade bends anyway. It would break if it did not.--Indefatigable 00:30, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Weapon error I was watching this episode again and noticed that during the initial contact between Voyager and the Klingon ship, there was a minor error with Voyager firing phasers out of one of the aft torpedo tubes. Has anyone else noticed this? --Blue387 04:21, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Removed Removed as a nitpick per MA:NIT. *It is interesting to note that the lifespan of Klingons was not properly reflected in this episode. In several ST:DS9 episodes Kang, Kor, and Koloth, all of whom where high ranking Klingon Officers in the 2260s, where all still alive by 2372, making them at least 130 years old. If Kohlar's great-grandfather started the journey, then the sect might have started thier journey as early as the 2100's, making the D5 Class battlecruiser the ship of the time. Indeed this would have been the time where tensions with the Federation and Klingons would have started. --31dot 09:24, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::However, we don't know when they contracted the nehret. When it is first introduced in the episode, they mention that they don't think of it as a disease - more like old age. So it could easily be that all the Klingons on this ship - or even just the more recent generations - have a shorter lifespan than regular Klingons. Izkata 06:33, April 7, 2010 (UTC)